


分离焦虑症

by PiDanSeven



Series: 皮蛋七的RPS系列 [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Fluff, M/M, 中文, 日常向, 本马达 - Freeform, 短篇, 马达本 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiDanSeven/pseuds/PiDanSeven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>本和马达在写心灵捕手剧本的某个晚上</p>
            </blockquote>





	分离焦虑症

对话发生在他们写心灵捕手剧本的时候。  
Matt躺在沙发上看着写好的那一部分，Ben躺在他对面的沙发上，正准备睡一会。灵感可能出现在任何时候，任何情况下——昨晚他们几乎疯狂地讨论了一晚上，而现在成果就在Matt手中。  
在他闭上眼睛几乎就要坠入梦境的时候，Matt呼喊他的声音清晰地传到了他的耳边：“Ben——”  
几乎是恼怒地开口：“怎么了？”  
对面停顿了一下，接着说：“你要睡觉吗？”  
更加愤怒：“是的！”  
对面没有声音了。他等了一会，最终妥协般地睁开眼睛，对于一个熬了通宵的人来说Matt的脸色看上去实在不错。“什么？”  
“你不睡了？”  
“我听着呢！”  
“好吧，也没什么特别重要的。我只是想跟你说，我刚刚学到了一个新词，分离焦虑症，你知道吗？”  
此刻Ben想揍他一顿然后去睡觉，不过估计揍完他也不会想睡了。“这他妈跟我有什么关系？”  
Matt笑了一下：“这让我突然想到了你，我是说，小时候的你。”  
Ben努力回想小时候的自己跟这个词有什么关系，字面上的意思吗？分开了就会感到焦虑？略微沉思了一下，他小声说：“我不记得了。”  
Matt把剧本丢到一边，坐起来看着他：“你8岁的时候我们第一次见面是有点看彼此不顺眼，不过后来我们玩到了一起。让我想想那件事是什么时候，你当时9岁了？10岁？不管怎么说我都比你大。”Ben翻了个白眼想要插话，Matt赶紧继续说下去：“你还记得那次我要和班上的同学一起去远足，你因为没办法和我一起去就哭了？”  
Ben愣住了，他完全没印象。“我不会那样。”  
“我当时也没想到，可是你就是哭了。”Matt肯定地说。  
“后面我明白过来，那时候我们几乎天天都黏在一起，突然我有一天的时间都不和你待一块，而你又不能和我一起去。天啊我都忘了后面是怎么解决的了。”Ben怀疑地看着他，Matt撇撇嘴，又朝沙发躺了下去。“我真的忘了，你不也是么。”Matt又把剧本拿在手上：“要不是看到这么一个词，我肯定想不起来这件事。”  
“你听起来像个烦人的整天哀叹时光流逝的老头。”Ben看着Matt开始看起了剧本，他的脸被完全挡住了，Ben看不到此刻他的表情。  
他的评论没有得到回应，Ben又看向Matt，剧本盖在了那家伙的脸上，看上去他已经睡着了。  
Ben暗自在心里抱怨了一声。通宵写剧本让屋子里的一切看起来都乱糟糟的，之前他实在太困了，但现在他清醒了过来，他发现自己无法忍受这一切。Matt一如既往地把他吃剩的外卖盒子随手丢在了地板上，还有吃麦片的碗，他们的桌子上还放着一个快递包裹。Ben无数次声明过自己不是他的仆人，至少他得学会收拾自己吃完的碗碟。  
看起来今天Matt还是没学会。  
Ben翻了下身，背对着Matt还有那些没人收拾的碗碟，至少看不到会让自己舒服一些。他又闭上眼睛准备再次入睡，在静静地躺了五分钟后，他发现自己没办法让那堆东西跑出自己的脑海。今天第二次，他妥协地睁开眼，开始收拾起他俩周围的一片狼藉。  
他轻手轻脚地弄完了一切，再次回到了沙发上。在躺下去之前，他又看了一眼Matt，金发男孩睡得一脸平静。他想了想，把剧本从他脸上拿走，又给他们俩各自找了一条毯子。  
他在对面的沙发上躺下来，盖上了自己的毯子，闭上眼睛等待困意袭来。在他意识尚存的时候，他翻了个身，面对着对面的Matt。然后黑暗持续包围着他，睡前的这段谈话似乎也已经从他脑海中远去——  
他睡着了。  
\----------end-----------

**Author's Note:**

> 来同好Q群里玩260701690


End file.
